


Birthday

by MoonlitPath



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Shizuo is missing something, he is sure.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 27





	Birthday

A birthday indicates the date when a person comes into existence. It points out how much time that person has spent on earth, collecting scars and grievances much like the bark of an old wise tree.

From a tiny seed, helpless and fragile, to the growth that steadies ones place in a huge world. It blossoms and thrives, remains through hardships and stifles them, so consciousness will not be weighted down and the beauty of every speck of earth can shine much like the sun.

Everything will eventually come to an end, the sun is no different, it spectates and cries over the billions of lives that were lost. However, it does not back down from its status; it beams incessantly at the mere presence of the generations going by. 

Growth brings charm, growth is inevitable.

It’s beautiful.

-

Shizuo groans at the displeasure of having to wake up, covering his eyes with his arm to break the bright bloom that pierces through the window of Izaya’s room. Kicking the covers away, he glares in annoyance at the empty space next to him, mattress cold and devoid of the man who was right there yesterday. 

The reason behind the irritation is the aloof behavior that was displayed the whole day before. 

Dragging his feet as he makes his way down the stairs, he squints at the empty desk by the enormous windows of Izaya’s office. The penthouse as a whole was vacant besides Shizuo himself. 

On the fridge is a post-it note, neat handwriting decorating the paper with black ink.

‘Thank’

Shizuo scrunches his face in confusion, reading the one word over and over, trying to make sense out of it. Shrugging, he keeps it in his hand as he reaches for his strawberry milk and frowns at the crunch of another piece of paper at the back of the small carton.

‘you’

“What the hell is he playing at?” He mumbles, but collects that note too, and settles at drinking his milk at Izaya’s desk, twirling around leisurely in his chair and pondering over the man’s whereabouts whilst trying to figure out why he is being thanked. 

Discarding his trash, he makes his way to the bathroom with the need to relieve his bladder, and staggers at another note that is plastered on the mirror when he goes to wash his hands and raises his head to look at his face.

‘for’

He removes that one as well and adds it to the pile that it was starting to become and continues to freshen up, only slightly irked by the confusion and the itching loneliness that starts to creep up in his chest.

Back in the bedroom, he opens the closet to pull out proper clothes and catches one more note out of the corner of his eye, on the inside of the door he is holding.

‘being’

And after that, he finds nothing else, Shizuo is alone in the penthouse, papers spread out on the coffee table with his elbows on his knees and his hand cradling his stiff jaw.

He is missing something, he is sure.

In a necessity to go outside and get away, he pulls open the front door and stalls as a delivery man looks at him with wide eyes, holding a box that was tied together with a ribbon. It was evident he was about to knock but was cut short at the sudden and quite abrupt appearance of Shizuo.

“I have a delivery.” He says, passing Shizuo the box, who takes it carefully and stares at the man that scrambles away. 

Placing the package on the table, he wonders about whether he should open it or not, as he does not know if it is for him or Izaya himself. Doubting that something would be decorated like this for Izaya, he takes the liberty to tag the ribbon that holds it sealed and lifts the lid.

A normal sized cake meets his eyes, in icing on top, one single word.

‘born.’ 

It dawns on him just as the front door opens again with the sound of keys jingling and Izaya coming in with a bag in his hand.

“Ah, it came just in time, I see.” He grins as he walks over to Shizuo, sharp eyes hooded as he examines his expression fondly.

“It’s my birthday.” Shizuo says, throat forming a lump at the warmth that spreads throughout his body at the gesture.

“Indeed it is.” Izaya gives him the bag and steals a kiss from his lips. “Now, are you ready for the day? I have some things prepared.” 

Shizuo nods, a smile graces his face and he anticipates the following moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write this.


End file.
